


Wrong Number

by Aisisres



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisisres/pseuds/Aisisres
Summary: Viktor hace una videollamada a su veterinario por error, queriendo llamar a Yurio. Termina hablando media hora con el guapo pero timido Yuuri, veterinario de makachin y se niega a colgar.Este fanfic participó para el 1er concurso de San Valentin del Grupo de facebook Reino VictuuriIdea original: Ana Luisa MttHta
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 16





	Wrong Number

Su mirada se posa sobre la revista sin poner real atención al texto, su mente es acaparada por la idea de conseguir un momento a solas con él malditamente dulce y sexy Veterinario y tal vez con mucha suerte su número telefónico, Viktor está consciente que Yuuri Katsuki está totalmente fuera de su liga y por desgracia solo conoce su nombre y apellido, pero él siempre ha sido claro y totalmente capaz de lograr sus objetivos y quiere saber más, desea la combinación completa de lo que en su cabeza es la mente llena de enigmas de ese chico de cabello suave y anteojos, ansía saber cada uno de sus manías y hábitos, lo que aloja su mente cada vez que sonríe de esa forma amable y el porqué cada vez que mira sus ojos siente a su corazón brincar, estaba dispuesto a descifrar la clave y todos los secretos de ese hombre, quien cada vez que lo siente cerca muere por sostener entre sus brazos; ya ha sentido por accidente lo bien formado que tiene no solo su tímida personalidad que le hace mas tentador, sino también el cuerpo apretado y bien formado, estrecha cintura, caderas anchas con un lindo trasero y muslos gruesos bajo esa bata blanca y holgada.

Viktor entiende que es un hombre común, comprende el hecho que atraer la atención del Veterinario es algo que le resulte difícil y es que si lo piensa de manera más profunda, es un hombre normal, vive su vida sin complicaciones y bueno a veces como a cualquier persona le gusta darse algunos lujos como tener la última tecnología en smartphones, tomar largos baños de burbujas, manejar autos de los cuales tiene una colección en color rosado y también gozaba de admirar caniches gigantes claro esto no lo hace alguien diferente al resto o al menos así es como piensa.

Regresa su atención a la puerta semitransparente y rápidamente continúa fingiendo leer la revista de modas que tiene entre sus manos, pues Yuuri ha salido de su consultorio llamando al siguiente paciente, aunque antes de entrar de nuevo le dirige una mirada que Viktor logra captar es de confusión en su rostro.

Y piensa seriamente en su posición y es que esta es la segunda vez en la semana y la quinta en el mes sentado en la sala de espera del mejor hospital veterinario de la ciudad, la recepcionista ya le veía raro, aun que claro la señorita las primeras veces no dejo de insinuarse, eso significa que ya se había cansado y que su presencia allí la encontraba sospechosa pero viktor solo se burlaba internamente pensando que seguramente esa mujer tambien tomaria como cosa rara la marcación rápida al número del consultorio en su lujoso smartphone, y la cantidad de llamadas canceladas que tenía dirigidas a este, que mujer tan ilusa, aun no sabia que tan lejos podía llegar Viktor.

Aunque realmente Viktor no tenía la culpa de ser presa de los ojos marrones del veterinario de makachín, el cayó desde la primera vez que lo vio. 

—Nikiforov— escuchó la voz llamándolo tímidamente y se topó con la mirada de Katsuki quien asintió, rápidamente se levantó del cómodo sillón de la sala de espera y cargo la transportadora donde se encontraba Makachin —Pase, señor Nikiforov— la apenas audible voz del veterinario le invito a dirigirse dentro al consultorio, Katsuki se paró frente a la mesa de revisiones dispuesto a comenzar con su trabajo —Buenos días, Señor Nikiforov por favor coloque la transportadora sobre la mesa— el tono tan profesional y la mirada seria de Yuuri solo hacía hacerle sentir un revoloteo en su pecho y poner una sonrisa estúpidamente boba mientras también le saludaba.

—Buenos días Yuuri— la mirada fija que le dirigía a Yuuri parecía incomodar lo, pero Viktor no lo notaba —Vamos, Makachin saluda a Yuuri— el Caniche salió de su transportadora y movía la cola alegremente cuando vio a Yuuri.

— Hola Makachin, ¿como has estado? — la sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri se robo toda la atención de Viktor por que con el siempre había sido totalmente diferente a comparacion de cuando trataba con los pacientes perrunos — ¿cual es la molestia esta vez?, si no mal recuerdo esta es la segunda vez en la semana que los veo por aquí— Viktor trago pesado mientras veía como Yuuri comenzaba inspeccionando a su mascota, siguiendo el protocolo de rutina, no tenía realmente una excusa para estar ahí, era hora de poner en marcha su plan.

—Desde que venimos la vez pasada makachin ha estado muy decaído a comparacion de otros dias— miro directamente a los ojos del Veterinario para hacer más creíbles sus palabras, pese a que makachin estaba muy contento y movía sus patitas emocionado de ver a yuuri.

— Pues parece de muy buen humor— después de echar otro vistazo a makachin, Yuuri miro los ojitos tristes de Viktor con una ceja alzada, el tono de su voz estaba lleno de escepticismo a pesar que su timidez se hacía presente— Sé que la salud de Makachin es importante para usted, pero creo que esta un poco paranoico— Yuuri se cruzó de brazos un poco impaciente y aunque se veía muy guapo y tierno con el ceño fruncido, era hora que Viktor utilizara su arma secreta.

— Puede, que me este equivocando pero makachin no es un niño que esté decaído, creo que se siente mal, ¿Cierto amigo?— Makachin al oír estas palabras de su dueño agacho las orejas y produjo un pequeño lloriqueo que hizo que Yuuri lo mirase preocupado y continuó con el proceso de revisar al can.

— He revisado sus signos vitales pero no parece muy diferente a la vez pasada, estoy seguro que un paseo fuera de la rutina le sentará perfectamente— dijo después de anotar algunas cosas en una tableta electrónica miró a makachin y sonrió un poco — Así que no se preocupe Señor Nikiforov — finalizó mientras miraba seriamente a Viktor quien hacía un puchero inconforme con las palabras de Yuuri.

— Yuuri, tal vez por ahora no sea grave pero aun no puedo evitar estar preocupado— suspiro profundamente, de nuevo mostró en sus ojos azules cuan entristecido estaba, Yuuri pareció cambiar la mala cara y relajo un poco sus facciones cuando vio sus ojos y la forma en como Viktor mordía su labio afligido

— T-tal vez le haria sentir mas tranquilo— Viktor observo como un post-it era colocado frente a él —E-es mi numero personal, si cree que algo esta mal con Makachin, puede consultarlo conmigo — Viktor se quedó un poco sorprendido, mirando como el Veterinario de makachin miraba a otro lado y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sin duda era adorablemente precioso, todo él desde sus zapatos impecables hasta sus lentes de montura azul.

— Yuuri, muchas gracias, en verdad esto me hará sentir mas calmado — Viktor se acercó rápidamente a yuuri y le sonrió deslumbrando lo con su rostro de revista.

— S-si no es nada, pero aun asi tendre que cobrar mis honorarios por atenderle en horas fuera de horario normal señor Nikiforov— Comento aun con el rostro rojo mientras trataba de meter a makachin de nuevo a la transportadora.

— Eso no es un problema para mi — Viktor tomó la transportadora y se acercó a yuuri con una gran sonrisa — lo que sí es un problema es que aun me sigas llamando por mi apellido Yuuri~ — un escalofrío recorrió a Yuuri y su expresión apenada no se fue de su rostro gracias al tono en como le llamo el dueño de su paciente.

— Y-yo no puedo darme el lujo de llamarlo de otra manera señor Nikifo..— fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Viktor que fue colocado sobre sus finos labios levemente rosados

— shsss llámame por mi nombre Yuuri — Viktor se llevó ese mismo dedo hacia sus propios labios y le guiño el ojo derecho.

— Y-yo— el sonido del obturador lo interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de contestarle — N-no tiene permitido… — 

— Demasiado tarde Yuuri~, tengo tu hermoso rostro captado en high definition — se marchó con la transportadora, sin esperar contestación dejando al veterinario sin habla tan inmóvil que sus lentes se bajaron hasta el puente de su nariz mientras miraba a Viktor irse.

…..

Una vez más Viktor obtuvo más de lo que se propuso, ahora con una enorme sonrisa que hacía que más de uno se volteara a verlo, se dirigió muy contento cargando la transportadora con una mano gracias a su tiempo en el gimnasio y en la otra su smartphone con carcasa rosada. 

—Makachin, ¿E-eso fue un beso indirecto? —Estaba extasiado, caminaba un poco apresurando mirando la foto que le había tomado a yuuri — oh y salió precioso sin siquiera proponérselo —una foto de yuuri rojo hasta las orejas se podía observar en el iphone XR de Viktor, quien no hacia mas que dejar cientos de besos por segundo sobre la pantalla — es un encanto, y no solo eso ah~ al fin tengo su numero y no tuve que sobornar a nadie, hoy si que es mi dia de suerte— 

Al llegar al estacionamiento Viktor comenzó a buscar su auto, aunque era rosado no lo encontraba, por que no podía dejar de mirar la foto hermosa de Yuuri en el contacto que recién estaba añadiendo, ahora al fin podría comenzar a mandarle mensajitos de buenos dias, preguntar si ya comió, como fue en su dia y no tener que inventar e imaginar que es lo que hacía el veterinario en su dia a dia, de pronto un carro dio un frenon tan cerca de él que el sonido del claxon quedó resonando en todo el lugar, el auto estaba por salir del estacionamiento y cuando le miro solo pudo vislumbrar el rostro de la mujer, asustada tanto como él, que dejó caer su celular sin notarlo por el susto.

— Lo siento iba un poco distraído señorita— su sonrisa de revista una vez más lo había salvado, ya que la chica se quedó sin habla al verlo.

— N-no hay problema —

La chica continuó con su trayecto y Viktor también, al fin encontró a su auto y se dispuso a salir del estacionamiento colocando la transportadora de makachin en la parte de atrás asegurandola en los asientos.

—Tal vez ya va siendo hora que te compre unos de esos cinturones para perritos makachin para que puedas estar más cómodo en el auto, aunque eso debo platicar lo con tu papi nuevo, ya que el es el experto jaja— Viktor ya se encontraba en el asiento del conductor, echó de reversa el auto estaba por buscar su teléfono para poner música hasta que escucho un crack

—¿Qué fue eso?, ¡oh no! ¿donde esta mi celular?, la última vez que lo vi fue… ¡¡demonios!!— salió rápidamente del auto y se encontró con su teléfono celular, lo levantó debajo del auto y aun que traia su carisimo protector y la mica de cristal tenía la pantalla un poco destrozada — Uff que alivio al menos prende, hubiese sido un problema si la hermosa primer foto de Yuuri se hubiese borrado solo porque este aparato se rompiera— se levantó ya repuesto de ambos sustos tanto del casi atropellamiento como de la casi pérdida de la fotografía más hermosa del mundo aún incluso más hermosa que la suya con makachin.

—Aunque una fotografía más hermosa sería una de Yuuri solo con esa bata blanca y sus lentes Grr— se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del edificio con una sonrisa ya después que hiciera todas las copias de seguridad posibles de esa fotografía se iría a comprar un teléfono nuevo y tiraria el viejo, como cualquier hombre común cuyo amor platónico estaba por ser un poco menos inalcanzable.

….

Ni aunque hubiese acabado con todo alimento en la lujosa Cafetería del lugar se quedaría conforme, y es que es su estado más puro ponerse así, incluso cualquier persona se pondria asi despues de lo que acababa de ocurrirle.

Yuuri katsuki estaba en un problema, no creía que fuera ético darle su numero personal al dueño de uno de los pacientes del hospital pero él no lo había evitado, aun cuando se trató de resistir a todos los encantos del señor Nikifo- de Viktor Nikiforov, es que ese hombre era todo un pecado andante con esa sonrisa perfecta ese cabello plata no sabía si era natural o si lo decoloraba pero le quedaba perfecto, y no olvidemos su cuerpo con lo que parecían ser músculos de acero tan duros y no solo lo estaba asumiendo, lo había comprobado, fue algo completamente accidental, chocó contra su pecho y lo pudo sentir fuerte y macizo no quería pensar en cómo sería ser sostenido por esos fuertes brazos cuando.. se estaba desviando del tema y la saliva saliendo de su boca al solo imaginar las posibilidades, lo había hecho despertar de su fantasía, sabía que estaba mal pensar asi de una persona pero es que si es persona era Viktor Nikiforov no podía evitarlo, y para completar al hombre perfecto no podía olvidar los completamente lindos intentos por acercarse que ha estado haciendo, deberían darle un premio por haber resistido por tanto tiempo y no lanzarse a sus brazos desde el primer momento que entró por la puerta de su consultorio, y también era un poco torpe pero nada que no se le pudiera perdonar.

— Fue muy lindo que fingiera leer mientras esperaba por su turno en la sala— dio otro mordisco al muffin que tenía en la mano derecha — también fue lindo que makachin lo ayudara con sus tontas excusas— dio un mordisco esta vez a la manzana que tenía en la mano izquierda, también al tener ansiedad podía comer sano todo sea por mantener la línea. 

— Vaya, parece que alguien compró toda la cafetería el dia de hoy — su colega el doctor Chulanont se acercó a Yuuri — Eso me dice que cierto modelo de ojos azules se paso por tu consultorio otra vez— su voz alegre se oyó cuando se sentó junto a Katsuki, frente a la mesa donde Yuuri había puesto toda la comida que compro para descargar su frustración.

— Phichit, yo hice algo que no debía hoy— los cachetitos de yuuri estaban completamente llenos de comida y detrás de los lentes se podía ver sus ojos marrones preocupados— Le di mi numero telefonico, yo no me pude resistir esta vez… — dio esta vez dos mordiscos al muffin y bebió de una cajita con leche chocolatada.

— Bueno, ¿quien no lo habría hecho?, aunque fue un poco osado, después de todo tu rechazaste cuando el te queria dar el suyo— Phichit tomo alguna de las tantas golosinas que estaban sobre la mesa y prosiguió con la charla— Pero esta bien, fue mejor eso a seguir viendo como se estaba convirtiendo en un acosador — 

— no es un acosador, es muy lindo cuando trata de no parecer sospechoso— excusa a Viktor recordando como sostenía una revista con una fotografía suya en la portada tratando de ocultarse.

— Pues si es super guapo y mas con ese cuerpo, pero será mejor que se dedique a lo suyo saliendo en esas revistas, porque de acosador se muere de hambre —

— bueno es un poco distraído… aun no puedo creer que.. habláramos de forma familiar yo estaba muriéndome por dentro cada que lo recuerdo yo… — tomo con ambas manos unas frituras de una bolsa abierta y se las metió a la boca, tan rápido que casi comienza a atragantarse.

— Basta, Yuuri — Phichit se paró lo más rápido que pudo y auxilio a su amigo —Resiste tienes que sobrevivir para casarte con ese superhombre que está detrás de ti—. 

… 

Habían pasado varios días desde que había visto al veterinario, y eso conlleva que los mensajes y el spam de fotos suyas y de makachin haciendo sus actividades diarias habían llegado al celular de yuuri, por lo visto su celular aun funcionaba luego de el que Viktor cataloga como el pequeño accidente, la pantalla estaba un poco rota y fallaba un poco en las llamadas, pero aún podía observar esa hermosa fotografía de Yuuri tan precioso y sonrojado, esta le inspiraba en su dia a dia, no dejaba de observar la, su cabello eran tan negro que moría por tocarlo para comprobar si era tan suave como lucía en algunas ocasiones cuando no lo traía peinado hacia atrás, incluso se observaba su cuerpo ataviado en la bata de su uniforme que un poco ajustada remarcaba sus hombros no tan anchos pero fornidos donde iniciaban sus brazos y los guantes blancos, sus ojos mirando tímidamente hacia otro lado con el sonrojo que abarcaba desde sus pómulos hasta sus orejas.

Tan guapo.

La quietud se rompió cuando el sonido de las garras de Makachin al rasgar la puerta del baño se escucharon, Makachin quería entrar con su guapísimo dueño, pero después que se dio cuenta que Viktor no pretendía abrir la puerta fue y se recostó en la camita que tenía en la habitacion de su papi, mientras tanto su deslumbrante dueño a puerta completamente cerrada, estaba completamente sumergido en su gigantesca tina de baño cubriendo su torneado y macizo cuerpo según Yuuri, por espuma y burbujas rosadas para su rutina diaria al anochecer, ahora era también parte de esta rutina mirar embobado la foto de Yuuri todo el dia asi que ahi estaba observando el contacto de Yuuri una vez más, su nivel de rareza había aumentado un nuevo nivel.

— Basta, de las burbujas por hoy, lei en internet que ducharse con agua fría es excelente para mantener la piel firme — hablar consigo mismo era un hábito natural en él, salió de la tina con el agua deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia el lavamanos y colocó su celular ahí — A la ducha no me puedes acompañar Yuuri bebé— se dirigió hacia la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro de agua, relajando sus hombros anchos y frotando su rostro y sus brazos.

Despues que salio de la ducha y se frotó delicadamente los brazos con una toalla y la dejó sobre una cesta que después lavaria, se dirigió hacia el espejo ubicado frente al lavamanos, para proseguir con su ritual nocturno.

— hace tanto que no hablo con nadie además de mi, seria buena idea hablar con alguien agradable que siempre me escucha, oye siri — dijo con la imagen de su amigo rubio quien estaba de viaje en Rusia con su abuelo en mente. 

— di-me Viktor— se escuchó la voz del asistente personal, con algunas fallas saliendo de el smartphone averiado.

— llama a Yuri—dijo mientras se colocaba serum facial para tonificar la piel del rostro.

— vi-video llamndo a Yuuri— ser despistado y un teléfono estropeado nunca le habían hecho un favor tan grande en la vida como esa noche.

……..

Yuuri acababa de llegar a su casa, después de otro largo día en el Hospital y después de todos los mensaje que le llegaban de Viktor Nikiforov abarrotando su celular, cualquier otra persona pensaría que Viktor tiene un problema pero él no, él veía de forma divertida hasta tierna la manera en como Viktor trataba de llamar su atención igual que un cachorro, y aunque le gustara mucho, Yuuri no sabía cómo actuar ante tantos mensajes en su celular, así que le contestaba pero de manera muy escueta siendo un manojo de inseguridades.

Y así habían sido los días desde que lo vio en su consulta hasta la tarde de hoy, por muy extraño que parezca a esta hora no le mandaba mensajes es un patrón raro que noto en estos días.

— Ahora yo parezco el acosador— murmuró Yuuri con un puchero en sus labios, estaba en la cocina listo para prepararse algo ligero después de el ataque que tuvo tenía que comenzar a cuidar su peso si no quería convertirse en una bolita justo como aun estaba en la universidad.

— Bueno preparar comida sana se supone que seria mas facil, pero igual requiere de muchos ingredientes si quiero que por lo menos sepa bien— dejo su celular sobre una pequeña base en una alacena cerca para poder oír música.

Cuando ya estaba cortando un poco de brócoli la música se interrumpió, y el tono de video llamada irrumpió en la cocina, cuando miro quien era entró en un mini ataque de nervios.

— no, no contestare…— miro el teléfono y después mordió uno de sus dedos— Aunque podría ser una emergencia — Se dirigió al teléfono y oprimió la pantalla contestando la video llamada.

— Yuri me contestaste a la primera jajaja no vayas a colgar en ningún momento ¿de acuerdo? — Yuuri miro la pantalla donde solo se podía observar lo que parecía ser un cuarto de baño muy lujoso con lo que parecía ser la ducha y no se podía ver a Viktor por ningun lado solo se escuchaba su voz con ese tono masculino que le erizaba la piel. 

—Hace mucho que no hablamos, se que estas ocupado con la escuela pero es bueno platicar con amigos, se que piensas que no somos amigos pero yo creo que me agradas y podemos ser buenos amigos— Yuuri no sabia que decir el teléfono no daba una imagen de alguien frente a la cámara pero la voz de Viktor se escuchaba fuerte, clara y varonil.

— Y-yo Viktor.. — Yuuri comenzó hablar pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por Viktor.

—No digas nada sé que estás conmovido incluso tu voz se escucha diferente— Yuuri no sabia que decir al parecer Viktor parecía haberse equivocado de llamada pero dijo su nombre —Aunque también por alguna razón el sonido esta diferente, pero se debe a un pequeño accidente, jajaja aun no te contaré eso porque primero tienes que saber de lo mejor que ha pasado esta semana— Viktor aún inconsciente de la llamada se veía completamente feliz aun con los productos de belleza en sus manos sentado frente al espejo —Bueno primero debo relatarlo todo desde un principio, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que conocí a alguien— Yuuri no sabía si colgar o seguir oyendo la curiosidad lo estaba matando, pero tampoco quería llevarse un desaire por que si Viktor lo estaba llamando para contarle esto significaba que todo este tiempo lo había estado malinterpretando. 

— ¿Sabes Viktor?, será mejor q-que cuelgue, no creo que este bien que… — Yuuri aun no podía ver a nadie en la pantalla incluso había dejado la cocina y se había ido a su habitación para sentarse en la cama y poder entender lo que Viktor le estaba diciendo.

— Yuri solo escucha es importante para mi— Viktor se oía serio, y aunque sabía que nadie lo podía ver frunció su ceño. 

— N-no en serio seria mejor que no…— Estaba un poco confundido no entendía realmente el motivo de la llamada y ahora que Viktor insistia en contarle algo asi que le rompia el corazon. 

— Mm tu en serio tu voz se escucha diferente, tal vez pescaste algún resfriado, bueno en fin de la persona de la que te hable la vez pasada a que no adivinas qué— Su rostro y su sonrisa siempre alegre amenizaban el tono de su voz.

—Y-yo no sé— El rostro ensombrecido de Yuuri, no era delatado por su voz aunque seguía mirando la pantalla del teléfono, aún no había nada diferente.

—Anda adivina es muy fácil— Viktor se levantó del banco y se dirigió a donde estaba el cesto donde tenía la ropa y la toalla que había usado, logrando lo hacer visible para Yuuri quien al escuchar que la voz de Viktor se oía lejana, volteo a hacia el teléfono en sus manos casi se le estampa contra el suelo al ver a Viktor completamente desnudo con todo ese glorioso y torneado cuerpo a la vista, toda es piel que lucía tan suave al tacto incluso las manos le picaban por recorrer cada músculo.

— V-Vi-Viktor n-no creo que-e— La voz de yuuri no salía de sus garganta con facilidad al observar a Viktor y su espalda tan ancha y marcada por sus músculos, tenía la boca tan seca.

Viktor se agacho por la cesta y Yuuri por reflejo ladeo la cabeza esperando poder apreciar más de todo su escultural cuerpo en esa posición su trasero lucia mas marcado y listo para darle una palmada, con la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentando en cada segundo, seguía admirando lo.

— No es tan difícil Yuri, es mas te dare una pista su nombre empieza con… —Viktor volteo hacia donde estaba su celular para que su interlocutor escuchará mejor su voz hasta que noto el error de fonética que había cometido su averiado celular cuando vio al Yuuri equivocado 

— Yuuri que lindo peinado siempre me ha encantado como te lucen los pómulos y esa preciosa barbilla tan varonil y hermosa, — Viktor quedó en trance en cuanto vio a yuuri a través de la pantalla rota de su smartphone, Yuuri lucía el peinado espectacular que dejaba sin habla a viktor por un momento cuando lo veía incluso dejó caer el cesto que traía en las manos cuando lo vio.

— Viktor tu— Yuuri tan rojo como una cereza trataba de articular palabra para hacerle saber a Viktor de su gloriosas desnudez, aun no entendia por que estaba asi.

— Yo ¿que?, ¿también luzco lindo? — ladeo su cabeza y le guiño el ojo coquetamente. 

— S-si luces mas que lindo pero...—Viktor lucía muy bien de espaldas, pero tenerlo de frente le hacia ver mas de lo que cualquiera quisiese aunque él no se quejaba.

—Jajaja eres tan dulce cuando te sonrojas, pero no deberías hacerlo es algo totalmente cierto tu rostro hasta tus ojos lucen hermosos— 

— Y-yo gracias, pero... — 

— no tienes que agradecer— sacudió un poco su mano y lanzó de nuevo esa sonrisa brillante de comercial de pasta dental —¿Te han gustado las fotografías que te he mandado de makachin y yo? — 

— Si son muy lindas Viktor pero seria mejor— Viktor estaba muy sonriente incluso no parecía darse cuenta que estaba desnudo, y daba brincos pero ro esos brincos solo resaltaba más su estado y como su miembro que aun dormido tenía un tamaño considerable, brincaba con todo su cuerpo.

—Espero no estar molestándote con todos los mensajes que te he mandado pero es muy emocionante poder tener a alguien a quien contarle mis mis cosas cada minuto del dia jajaja —se llevó la mano a la nuca mientras su risa carismática y varonil se escuchaba a traves del telefono —Lamento ser tan pesado pero es la forma en cómo muestro mi amor, por que la verdad me gustas y perdon por, se que esto deberia decirtelo en persona pero es difícil parar mi boca cuando comienzo a hablar, luces algo, no algo, sino muy sonrojado ¿qué es lo que sucede Yuuri tambien te gusto no es así? — Coqueteo una vez más con esos ojos azules y hermosos y todo su cuerpo mostrándose sin ningún tapujo parecía una mala broma.

— Viktor tambien me gustas mucho pero creo que esto es mucho para mi siento que en cualquier momento… — El calor del cuerpo de Yuuri había aumentado mucho y su voz se escucho muy seria, fue interrumpido por el goteo que te salía poco a poco de su nariz manchando su mano.

— Yuuri estás sangrando estás bien? — Viktor preocupado se acercó al celular.

— Esto es tu culpa— Completamente serio Yuuri le respondió.

— ¿Que? — 

—Es tu culpa, ¿cómo puede ser posible que me llames completamente desnudo? se que algunas veces fui muy evidente y que tu cuerpo llama mucho la atención y te diste cuenta que me encanta tu cuerpo y es verdad eres apuesto, deseable, pero... ¿hacer esto?— La impotencia y el enojo se podía oír en el tono de voz y en los ojos marrones del veterinario, mientras Viktor lo miraba confundido.

— No entiendo, ¿ de que estas hablando Yuuri? —

—Ja estas mostrandome todo tu cuerpo— su mirada estaba llena de pura ironía, rápidamente coloco el celular en el tocador y se levantó donde su pelvis pudiera entrar en cuadro en la Videollamada —-si esto es para provocarme, creo que lo lograste mira — Yuuri se oía molesto pero la imagen de su mano apretando su miembro duro sobre la tela de su pantalón de mezclilla descolocó a Viktor —Ya tengo una ereccion tambien soy un hombre y naturalmente mi reacción también es inmediata mirame como me dejas mostrandome tu cuerpo totalmente desnudo— Yuuri desabrocho su pantalón y bajó un poco su ropa interior para sacar por completo su miembro.

Sorpresivamente Viktor apenas logra darse cuenta que está desnudo y que además de eso su ereccion es mas que evidente y se muestra tan o igual de dura que la de Yuuri.

La sed por el ser ajeno era inigualable y su deseo por tocar el cuerpo del otro no los dejaba pensar más allá de la bruma de la lujuria, embriagando sus mentes. 

—No lo hice al propósito, siempre suelo andar desnudo— una sonrisa seductora lució en su apuesto rostro — Pero verte de esa manera — se alejó de la cámara y la enfoco a su pelvis donde su miembro firme y poderoso, parecía querer explotar por tanta sangre acumulada en esa zona — Me demuestra que no soy el único fantaseando después de las visitas en tu consultorio, tienes un cuerpo vigoroso y lleno de energía, eres delicioso Yuuri— se sentó de nuevo frente al espejo, poniendo a su smartphone de modo que lo enfocara a él y a su miembro palpitante, comenzó mover con su mano a su pene de un lado a otro para mostrarle a Yuuri el peso de las palabras.

—C-creo que debería colgar— avergonzado Yuuri, trato una vez mas de cortar la comunicación, sintiéndose intimidado despues que Viktor también mostrará el efecto que tenía en su cuerpo su cuerpo, parecía que todo esto estaba yendo muy lejos.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres ver cómo me encargo de esto? — bombeo su polla descubriendo el glande brillante y de color rojo, aunque su pene era grande cuando estaba flacido, erecto lo era un mas y completamente recto, hacia que la boca de Yuuri salivara — Yo tambien quiero ver como te complaces yuuri —la voz ronca de Viktor lo seducía y hacía que su pene palpitará en sus manos.

—Quiero ver como usas tus manos para darte placer a ti mismo— hipnotizado por la Voz de Viktor y la imagen de sus manos masculinas tocando su falo erecto y poderoso hacían que el comenzara a bombear su propia erección aunque no tan grande como la de Viktor estaba igual de Vigorosa y sobresalía en el tamaño, su glande casi morado era un deleite para Viktor cuando vio como era frotado desde su escroto por todo el tronco.

— Si muestrame más Yuuri— Tímidamente Yuuri se mordía los labios, disfrutando de tocarse, subió con lentitud la camiseta que tenía para mostrar parte de su abdomen un poco abultado.

—Quítate la camisa y muestrame tus pezones— Viktor seguía tocando su miembro, cuando Yuuri acato sus órdenes soltando su polla y desvistiendo su torso, arrojando la camiseta al piso de su habitación —Oh sí cariño, mira que rosados y excitados están, tocalos para mi— 

Sus miradas se encontraron con el deseo haciéndolas fulgurantes y ansiosas, viendo como el placer del otro los hacía jadear, Viktor palpitaba entre sus propias manos cuando vio a Yuuri tocar un pezon mientras seguía moviendo la mano sobre su miembro. 

— Ah y-yo — La voz jadeante de Yuuri salió de sus labios, siendo un estimulante para Viktor — Si mirame a los ojos yuuri muéstrame cómo te gustaría que te tocara — Yuuri retorció ambos pezones entre sus dedos, gimiendo, para el disfrute de Viktor —Muy bien con las dos manos me encanta, mirarte ya estas comenzando a chorrear de lo caliente que estas por mi Cariño— El miembro de Yuuri dejaba salir el liquido preseminal, como si de miel se tratara, transparente y espeso mientras Yuuri se encargaba de Joder ambos pezones.

Viktor Continuaba tocándose el miembro por todo el tronco, incluso comenzó a tocarse todo el torso imaginando las manos ajenas en el, Mientras Yuuri con un mano se tocaba el miembro embarrando todo el liquido preseminal para facilitar el movimiento y con la otra continuó torturando su pezón.

— Yuuri, hermoso, me corro — Viktor dejó salir todo de su miembro vigoroso, el líquido se desparramó por todo el espejo, despues de liberarlo todo su polla quedó palpitante y el con la respiración entrecortada miro como Yuuri seguia tocandose, viendo como Yuuri lo miraba con intensidad todo su rostro sonrojado y jadeante.

— Me corro— el gemido irrumpió en el silencio de el departamento del veterinario, Busco un pañuelo y se limpió las manos y el tocador donde cayó todo el líquido espeso.

— Esto se salio un poco de control— la voz de Viktor atrajo su atención a la pantalla del celular un vez más —Al parecer cuando te veo no puedo controlarme muy bien

— Viktor Y-yo creo que tenemos que — los ojos preocupados de Yuuri le transmitían incertidumbre.

— No digas nada yo tambien... hay cosas que quiero decirte, ¿que te parece si mañana tenemos una cita? — Los ojos sinceros de Viktor le dieron seguridad

— Me parece perfecto estaré esperando a las 4— Yuuri miró con un poco de timidez a Viktor y le sonrió. 

— Muy bien — ambos se quedaron mirando 

— Creo que será mejor que cuelgue y Me vista— Yuuri lo escucho y no pudo evitar reírse.

— Si no sería bueno que te resfríes— 

— Buenas noches Yuuri— 

—Buenas noches Viktor—

Yuuri se levantó y se sonrojo no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar después que Viktor se equivocó de número, se levantó y se fue a lavar las manos para tratar de seguir cocinando, cuando el sonido tan familiar de su celular lo distrajo, era un mensaje de Viktor, había mandado una fotografía de su baño hecho un desastre y del espejo manchado y otro mensaje.

 **Sexyforov >>:**Me haces perder la compostura. 

Rio y le contestó sonriente, al parecer tenía que dejar la cena para más tarde o simplemente no iba a cenar hoy por que Viktor no lo iba a dejar así de tranquilo, eso parecía ya que le mando una foto de su torso, para antes de dormir.

En cambio Viktor recibió una foto de Yuuri acostado sobre su pecho en la cama sin nada de ropa mostrando toda la extensión de su suave espalda y su regordete trasero y un mensaje.

 **Sensual katsuki >>: **¿segundo round?

— Y aquí vamos otra vez— sonrió Viktor metiendo su mano en sus boxers. 

…

El día siguiente Yuuri de nuevo vio a Viktor sentado, como todas las veces anteriores en la sala de espera pero esta vez, Viktor sabía que era diferente esta vez sí sabía que Yuuri le correspondía y que lo buscaba a él y makachin no venía como excusa, sabía que el número no solo sería lo único que obtendría, nunca más sería un hombre común como el resto, no mientras alguien como Yuuri decidiera estar a su lado. 

— ¿Nos vamos?— Yuuri se acercó tímidamente y Viktor lo recibió extendiendo su mano para que la tomara. 

— Claro— 

**FIN**


End file.
